The Tallest One
by Francorum Edictis
Summary: Crowley doesn't have to call Sam "moose" anymore...
1. Chapter 1

Deen wincester was the bestest best friend anyone could have. Everyone knew this even Sam and castle. but Deen didn't see it this way. he thought he was a bad ass who could do naughty thing and naught get didn't see himself as a 'best friend' or even a brother. too bad because he was sams brother and casteels best friend. sometimes deen would sneak into the dungeon to converse with crowle because he didn't want to be with sam. "crawl i don't like that tall dude sam, man" Deen winchest said to craley one day out of the blue.

"what do you mean, man, but you are brothers?" crawl replied with a puzzled face.

"i mean Sam is too tall to be my brother, can't you see?" Deam was frustrated as hell. "He makes me sad that I'm so short and he's so nice and handsomer"

Crowles nodded his head and smiled like a demon would. "Yes, he is tall and you are short and less handsome" he agreed.

"What can i do about that?" den asked sadly.

"We could make a deal?" crowlsey said hopefully, in a friendly chap manner.

"Ok" dean gave the other man a thumbs up!

So they made a deal and all of a sudden. Dean was very tall.

And 2 seconds later they heard a yell from upstairs.

"Why am I suddenly 2 feet shorter?!" It was sam shouting.

Dean and crowles chuckled to each other/ "hahahaha"

"What is going on here?" said a voice from a man.

It was Castiel. He bustled into the room with apple pie and also came to bring news to everyone. But then he notice dean and stopped his movement.

"You are taller than I remembered" he said gravely. Then said, "I bring news."

Den was all happy because cas said he was taller. "Yeh Crwoley made me taller and sam is now small. Haha. What news did you bring to us today?"

Casteil wasn't impressed by dean and crowsley's antics, but he let it slide. "I know where is Metatron. I found him hiding."

"WHAT!?" Deen and crowley was shocked and also happy and also afraid. "where is the bastard?" deenn muttered, "he is so dead man."

"he is hiding in the trunk of your car, dean."

"no way."

"Yes. He is. I heard him in there when I was walking past."

"But custiel that cannot be" Crowley said. "I was in the trunk the other day why would he also be in it? No."

Castiel ignores the demon and smiles at dean and holds up the pie "I brought you pie," he says proudly.

Deen shaking his head, said "I am not your best friend, man."

Castiel looked sad and walked out of the room. Just as sam walked in wit a very angry face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? MY SHORTNESS."

Dean laughed and laughed and crowley only looked amused.

"I like it," Crowley said shrugging "now I don't have to call you moose."

Sam's eye twitched and he growled.

Dean's stomach also groled. "Maybe I need some of that pie." And he left to go find castle.

THE END.


	2. Chapter 2

**the shortest one/**

dean was coming out of the bathroom when all of a sudden, he hit his hed on the top of the door frame. i guess he was way too tall. "ouch" he muttered, hand rubbing his sore forehead.

"what is the matter, dean?" sam said from where he was sitting, on dean's bed, reading a magazine about dogs.

"hit my head man, and it hurts like a bitch," was den's reply.

"oh haha, maybe you should think of reversing that deal you mede with crowley?" sam smiled with glee.

"maybe later," dean muttered as he put some pants on.

A few minutes later, after dean got dressed with some clothes and his jacket, he took his keys and drove his impala to the nearest convenience store. On the way there, he heard thunking sounds coming from his trunk. They didn't stop all the way until he reached his destination/ _maybe my car needs some tuning up?_, dean thinks to himself.

He stepped out of the impala and made his way to the store. ALL OF A SUDDEN a huge black cat appeared, blocking his path to the entrance. dean fixed it with a stare. he hated cats.

"excuse me, you are in my way," he said and pushed past the feline. It meowed angrily.

AND VANISHED!

dean blinked a few time. "Cat ghost?" he wondered out loud/ then banged his head against the top of the store's door frame. "sons of a bitch". he was getting a bruise.

He picked up a few beers and one candy bar and paid and left quickly, forgetting to duck and hitting his head again.

When dean returned home, he went straight to crolewy and demanded to be short again, offering beer and a candy as gifts.

"no I cannot, brother-of-not-the-moose" said the demon, sucking on his candy. "against my policy. you asked for it."

"But i brought you beer and candy!" the short winchers yelled scarily. "what more do you want?!"

Crwoles looked annoyed and frowned through his first sip of beer. "this isn't my favourite alcoholic drink. you can start by getting me something i fancy, not baby drinks and sweets, moose friend".

Dean swore and tore through the place, looking for the strongest drink he could find. He ran smack into castle.

I would now like to remind you that castel is not an angel anymore, remember? So he was just moping about the place, never mind that deen kicked him out a few days ago. he was still lurking around somewhere.

"CATIEL I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO MOVE OUT?"

"But no. Because i know zeke told you to make me move out." castle said, annoyed.

"But yes, sam needs zeke to get better!" daen screamed. "how you even know about ezekie?"

"what no. who's that?" castle wonder out loud.

"NEVR MIND? WHERE IS THE good alcohol in this PLACE?"

"upstairs to the left."

"ok thanks."

to be continues.


End file.
